Cortesía de servicio
by HibirdlovesNamimori
Summary: Siempre le sonríe a sus clientes. Tus clientes jamás volverán si no les sonríes, se llama cortesía de servicio, dice siempre Yamamoto Tsuyoshi TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.


**Titulo:** Cortesía de servicio.

**Título Original:** Service Courtesy.

**Autor:** leriko( ht tp :/ /www .fanfiction .net /u / 911622 / leriko )

**Traductor: **Hibirdlovesnanimori

**Día/Tema:** 2 de Octubre/ Felices y brillantes personas.

**Serie:** Katekyo Htiman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Yamamoto Tsuyoshi y menciones de los Guardianes Vongola.

**Calificación:** K+

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del arca TYL.

**Contador de palabras:** 554(original)

**Resumen**: Se le llama cortesía de servicio, dice siempre.

**Nota del autor:** Escrito para el reto 31 days de la comunidad de Livejournal. Uh… y lamento cualquier error gramatical.

**Editado 04/10/08:** Editados algunos de los errores. (Jamás volveré a usar OpenOffice para hacer fanfics.)

Siempre le sonríe a sus clientes. _Tus clientes jamás volverán si no les sonríes, se llama cortesía de servicio_, dice siempre Yamamoto Tsuyoshi . Es por eso que siempre los amigos de su hijo vienen a su restaurante de sushi, no importa cuán extraños o peligrosos sean, les sonríe.

Le sonríe a Sawada-kun, quien siempre le regresa la sonrisa a la que también le sigue un entrecejo fruncido. Se dio cuenta, el frunce de su entrecejo se va haciendo cada vez más pronunciado conforme pasaban los años. Entonces le dice al chico, hoy hombre, que sonría mientras blande peligrosamente su cuchillo frente a él. En eso momentos el entrecejo fruncido de Sawada-kun desaparece y le sonríe de corazón. Aun así Yamamoto Tsuyoshi podía ver en sus ojos, la pesada carga que era forzado a llevar, y le sonreía a ese chico que se convirtió en un joven hombre.

Le sonríe a Gokudera-kun, quien nunca le devuelve la sonrisa. Su hijo siempre le advertía acerca de su mejor amigo, que era un poco malhablado y solo le sonríe a Sawada-kun. Las veces que Gokudera-kun llego a ir a Takesushi con Sawada-kun, se dio cuenta de que era cierto, solo le sonríe a Sawada-kun. Y las veces que su hijo se unía a Gokudera-kun y Sawada-kun, su hijo siempre tenía su sonrisa patentada en la cara, mientras que Gokudera-kun tenía _**permanentemente**_ su patentado ceño fruncido en la frente.

Le sonríe a Lambo-kun, quien cuando era más chico siempre comía y huía con Reborn-kun y Bianchi-san. Lambo-kun siempre le sonríe de corazón y hace que las clientas se desmayen ante su presencia.

Le sonríe a Sasagawa-kun, quien siempre le regalaba su más EXTREMA y brillante sonrisa. Entonces cubría sus ojos, porque Sasagawa-kun , _literalmente,_ brillaba como el sol cuando le preguntaba acerca de su deporte favorito.

Le sonríe a Chrome-chan, quien siempre le responde la sonrisa con inseguridad. Esa niña se convirtió en una señorita y siempre se ofrece a ayudarle a lavar los platos si es que está presente a la hora de cerrar.

Incluso le sonríe a Hibari-kun, quien _**nunca**_ le regresa la sonrisa. Entonces, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi decidió que sería prudente mantener la distancia con el mayor de los amigos de su hijo.

Estaba realmente feliz de que su hijo tuviera tantos amigos a su alrededor. No era que su hijo nunca hubiera tenido amigos. Pero, la sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo después de que conociera a Sawada-kun ,Gokudera-kun y sus otros amigos; estaba más brillante que nunca.

Actualmente, su hijo y sus amigos rara vez lo visitan en el restaurante. Su hijo le decía que era porque estaban ocupados con sus trabajos. Su hijo le solo le sonreía cuando le preguntaba que hacían para vivir. Pero su hijo jamás respondía la pregunta.

Incluso aunque su hijo y sus amigos no hubieran venido ni una sola vez en al restaurante en los últimos seis meses, él le continuaba sonriendo a los clientes. _Porque es cortesía de servicio_, dice siempre.

Así que, sonrió cuando un grupo de hombres, vestidos en trajes negros ( se dio cuenta de que su hijo y sus amigos también usaban el mismo tipo de traje), entraron a su restaurante; sin saber que será la última sonrisa a sus últimos clientes.


End file.
